Grey DeLisle
Grey DeLisle-Griffin (pronounced De-lyle; born August 24, 1973) is an American actress, voice actress, singer-songwriter, and comedienne of Norwegian, Mexican, French, and Irish descent. She voiced Kimiko Tohomiko in the Xiaolin Showdown series. __TOC__ Information Early life Grey DeLisle-Griffin was born Erin Grey Van Oosbree in Fort Ord, California. Her childhood was difficult; her mother was a singer and musician who suffered from alcoholism and drug addiction and her father was a truck driver with a passion for country music. Her parents divorced when she was young. She was primarily raised by her grandmother, Eva Flores Ruth, a vocalist who performed with salsa legend Tito Puente. DeLisle was heavily into goth bands like The Cure, but her mother, who had become a born-again Pentecostal, set a strict rule forbidding secular music. Her records that contain Goth music or heavy metal were burned. She was forbidden to wear pants and makeup. At the age of 17, she rebelled against the Pentecostal church. In her late teens, she started singing old gospel tunes, and entered the world of stand-up comedy on the advice of a close friend. In her comedy routine, DeLisle imitated voices very well, and was advised to take a shot at voice acting. Career DeLisle plays a leading role in at least six current animated series. Harp has called DeLisle "golden-voiced" and recognized her for her roles in The Fairly Oddparents as well as Clifford the Big Red Dog and its prequel, Clifford's Puppy Days. She is the most recent actress to voice Daphne Blake in Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. In addition to her numerous English-speaking roles, she also speaks Japanese as the character Yumi on Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. DeLisle has had voice acting roles in many computer and video games, such as Escape from Monkey Island, Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn, Tomb Raider: Anniversary, Tomb Raider: Underworld and several Star Wars games. As a television voice actress, she portrays the Dark Jedi, Asajj Ventress, in 5 episodes of Star Wars: Clone Wars and reprises her role as Ventress in a bonus level in the Force Duel mode of the PSP version of the video game Star Wars: The Force Unleashed. She also portrays Azula on Avatar: The Last Airbender, Riley Daring on The Replacements, several voice roles (though mainly Mandy) on The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Therese and Jeanette (Tourette) Voerman in the White Wolf RPG PC game Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines, Frida Suárez in El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Sam Manson in Danny Phantom, as well as Vicky and her sister Tootie in The Fairly OddParents and also in W.I.T.C.H as Miranda. She currently voices agent Kitty Katswell in the animated show T.U.F.F. Puppy on Nickelodeon. DeLisle also voiced Nancy Suzy Fish from the second season on SpongeBob SquarePants. She voices Penny the Squirrel on 2 Stupid Dogs. She can also be heard on each of Frederator Studios' vanity cards, as she shouts "Frederator!". She also had a role in Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen as the Arcee triplets. Also, she had a role in the critical acclaimed game Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker as Amanda Valenciano Libre, a female character that supports Big Boss, the main character of the game. Delisle also stars as "Tabby" in the internet animation series It's Fred! DeLisle has released four music CDs, which include goth-inspired folk and Americana tunes, and a few gospel-style songs. She sings and performs on an Autoharp. Personal life Delisle was first married to Christopher DeLisle in 1992 at age 19. She took his surname and changed hers from Oosbree to DeLisle. They divorced in 1993. In 2002, she married Murray Hammond of the Old 97s. She gave birth to their first child: a son named Jefferson Texas "Tex" Hammond. They divorced in 2010. DeLisle dated Jared Griffin after her divorce and they married on June 27, 2012. Other Roles Voice Roles *Mad *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated *The Mighty B! *Generator Rex *The Super Hero Squad Show *T.U.F.F. Puppy *What's New Scooby-Doo? *Danny Phantom *W.I.T.C.H. *Fairly Odd Parents *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy *Samurai Jack *Avatar: The Last Airbender - Azula, Ta Min, Kya, Additional voices *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends-Frankie Video Games *Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet *Batman: The Brave and the Bold - The Videogame *Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker *Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening *Bayonetta *Star Ocean: The Last Hope *Diablo III Filmography *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) *Bolt (2008) *Beverly Hills Chihuahua (2008) *TMNT (2007) *Asterix and the Vikings (2006) *Clifford's Really Big Movie (2004) Other Works Discography *2000 – The Small Time *2002 – Homewrecker *2003 – Bootlegger, Vol. 1 *2004 – The Graceful Ghost *2005 – Iron Flowers *2005 – Loggerheads soundtrack *2006 – "Willie We Have Missed You", song on Beautiful Dreamer: The Songs of Stephen Foster (Grammy winning album) *2007 – Anchored in Love: A Tribute to June Carter Cash Category:Voice Actors